Night in Ooo
by SadHOuse
Summary: One night when Bubblegum was trying to find sleep .


Princess Bubblegum was in her room , snuggling in her bed , her face buried deep within the depth of her sheets .

It had already past midnight in Ooo , and everyone was already deep within their sleep .

Bubblegum had laid there on her bed for a good three hours , still she found it hard to drift away .

Her mind was filled with endless thoughts , and endless problems of her own . At some parts she actually thought it was useful to spend nights like this , going over the questions and problems that needed answers , for she could focus better at night .

But now , being far too tired , she had wished that she would just pass out , and pass out swiftly enough for her not to be even conscious of it happening .

Though it seemed the tensions of what the stressed out thoughts had done to her , was that it made it hard enough for her not to relax , and prevented her from just drifting off , into sleep .

So instead she thought of some other distant happy thoughts . One joyful enough for all this fatigue and discomfort to finally leave and stop bothering her .

She thought of Marceline .

The images and memories of the lustful vampire was like a drug to her , she'd crave for more , and she never did seized in finding more . The desire to be able to sense her very presense , to feel her being near the princess , had consumed her almost too often now .

She had met the vampire not long ago . Along with a group of friends , arrived in a grand party , with royals and dukes also invited . The party was organized to be outside the castle , but still in the remaindings of the kingdom .

It was set in one large open field , with concrete walls circling a large land filled with grass .

The castle was on the other side , containing one big , broad door . That entrance was reserved only for the residents that lived in the castle , namely butlers , maids , guards and the princess . And on the other side , was a wide , open passage gate made for the invited guests and for the friends to enter . The wall had vines of flowers and leaves following the lines of it's surface , the vines and flowers had also whirled around the passage gate , making the remainding ground in the middle seemed somewhat like a garden , a very large garden with tables filled with food and such . A standing buffet , to be exact .

That night , it was filled with people that came from all over Ooo , but most of them were friends of the princess . People holding plates carrying food and chatting along with eachother . The night sky was filled with stars , and they were so bright , the guests could have seen fine without the kerosene lamps hanging around . There were also strings connected high above the ground , carrying lanterns and decorations and such . The party had looked splendid .

The princess was talking with a couple of people and chatting along with friends of hers , when something caught her sight . It happened almost instinctively .

Black . The mist of black riding on curves of hair that looked so smooth and the color was filled with so much grace , that the locks resembled one deep , black shining river .

At first she was merely intriguied by how pretty the hair was , so smooth and slender , and so long it nearly reached the tip of the ankles , yet the girl kept it loose , not tying it up at all , as if she had known how splendid it would look if she had let it go . And the princess was glad that she did so , for now she had stopped listening to what the others were saying , and instead watching one beautiful hair , swaying along with every movement the girl had made . Wondering what it would had been like to touch it , to felt it's curves sliding of her fingers like black ink .

At first , the princess had only stuck her head out of the crowd , eyes not leaving that person .

In time , that person had only moved slightly , one hand on her hip , the other just hanging in the air , but still facing the other direction . The princess caught the color of a skin that was abit too pale , one beautiful color of a shade slightly darker than white , but brighter than grey .

Now , she was even more tempted in meeting this person , ruling Ooo for quite some time , she had never met somebody so unordinary and intriguing .

You could say , that Bubblegum was drawned to the vampire even before ever meeting her , at that time . It was almost as if she had known for herself , within the very depth of her heart ,

that someday . . .


End file.
